Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution
This article was written by Hyper Zergling. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution is a Resident Evil game idea by Hyper Zergling, which takes place in 2006 where Dominic Lee is on his mission to obtain the Hyper-evolutionary virus samples. Gameplay Like Resident Evil 4 and 5, the camera angle will be third-person over-the-shoulder. Unlike the other Resident Evil games, the player will not be able to make money to buy and/or improve weapons. However, there will be a variety of weapons, ammunition, and supplies lying in nearly every corner. When the character is at low health, he/she will begin to show signs of losing consciousness, and it will be harder for the player to control. Playable Characters *Dominic Lee is the male protagonist. Unlike any of the protagonists, he is physically more like Alber Wesker. Unfortunately, he will almost always find himself fighting at least five enemies at once, and seldom fight easier Zombies. It is rare for him to find weapons during his solo missions. At the beginning of the game, he starts out with an M16A3+M203, an XM11L, the Silicon Carbide Edge, and Green+Blue Herbs. When all his firearms have at most one clip left, he will automatically switch to his sword (the player will be allowed to switch back right after). This can become inconvenient, especially when the player is in the middle of shooting at a long range. Dom's special abilities include being able to auto-dodge enemies. The lower his health is, the less of a chance he will have a successful evasion. He will also auto-target the head of the nearest enemy. *Jane Bradstreet is the female protagonist. The player will find her parts easier, due to the low number of enemies she will encounter, and most of them being only zombies. Also, she will often be in areas where weapons and supplies are abundant. However, when she is hurt by a virus-infected creature, she must use a Blue herb within a certain amount of time, or she dies. She starts with a a Colt Anaconda and Green+Blue Herbs. Weapons The following are usable weapons throughout the game. Some weapons are more common and others, and some weapons are compatible only to one of the characters. Some guns can only be used on certain levels. Melee: *Silicon Carbide Edge (Dom only) *Knife (Jane only) *Pitchfork *Fire Axe *Reaper Scythe Handguns/Magnums: *XM11L (Dom only) *Colt Anaconda *Orion 12 Gauge Flare Gun *Zachary Hsieh (Dom only) Shotguns: *Coach Gun Machine Guns: *M16A3 *Thompson Submachine Gun *Tesla Rifle *American-180 Rifles: *Ruger 77/22 (Jane only) Projectile: *Hand Grenades *M202A1 FLASH *M203 (Dom only) **Explosive Rounds **B.O.W. Gas Rounds Locations *Dom's Unnamed Community *Ground Zero (Raccoon City) *Jameson Beach *Amazon Rainforest Enemies *Zombie *Cerberus *Crimson Head *Licker *Neptune *Silvus (boss) *Charles Burr (boss) *The Flying Dutchman (boss) *Tony Wesker (boss) *Nagarani (boss) Plot In the year 2006, the T-Virus finds itself in a small town, not far from Raccoon City. Dominic Lee and Felicia Machado, the only two survivors, are now stuck in a heavily built hideout. Dom decides to personally kill all the zombies all over the town. Not long after, Chris and Jill reach the town along their way. They help Dom destroy the remainder of the zombies, and head off to arrest Spencer. Once Dom returns to his hideout with plans to leave, Felicia shows him a strange letter along with a flash drive that she found in one of the shelves. The letter was from his father, prior his death, and tells him about the Hyper-evolutionary virus and its possible cure to the Progenitor. It also tells him that other samples are hidden all over the Western Hemisphere, and the locations are shown on the flash drive. Looking at the nearest destination, Dom sets off to Raccoon City. To his dismay, Raccoon City was now ground zero. With some hope left, he continues to follow the map to the first sample's location. To his relief, the HEV sample is hidden in a deep basement. After obtaining the sample, he is attacked by the Silvus Tyrant. Using his newly learned speed, he escapes Raccoon City as well as shooting the Silvus's face with his grenade launcher to stall it. He looks at his specialized watch, and heads for the next location. Dom’s next HEV sample is on a beach off the west coast of California. Since it is very far, Dom decides to take Felicia along, and live in continuous hotels along the way. At the last hotel, Dom leaves the hotel to search for the sample after Felicia goes to sleep. The watch leads him to a log cabin on the beach. After knocking on the door to make sure no one is in the house, he opens the door. A few seconds later, he hears a female voice behind him asking, “What the hell are you doing here?” followed by the cocking of a gun. Dom quickly turns around, leans to the right to avoid the woman’s gunshot, and pulls the trigger on his M16. A shower of blood splatters onto the woman’s left shoulder, and she turns around to see a zombie fall backwards. Realizing that Dom was not a thief, the woman holsters her revolver and introduces herself as Jane Bradstreet. Dom explains to her that his father had left him something in the cabin. Jane admits to Dom that she had been only living in the cabin for a few months and allows Dom to get on with his business. After Dom tears open the floorboards and obtains the HEV samples, he also discovers that more samples were hidden in a shallow part of the ocean floor. Jane tells him that she knows about the T-Virus and effects that it has caused, and asks him if she may accompany him. He decides to trust her, but he knows that she’s hiding something. Now on his amphibious vehicle along with Jane, Dom looks at his watch to find the precise location. Once he finds the approximate site, he gives Jane his watch, because he did not bring anything to swim in (he didn’t think he would need to go underwater). Jane dives into the cold ocean, along with an oxygen tank and lights, to search for the virus sample. Only equipped with a sharp kitchen knife, she avoids or kills any T-Virus infected creatures such as Neptunes, which were unfortunately swimming in the Pacific Coast, while reaching the bottom. When only a few meters away from the sample, Dom warns her through a communications system that there is a massive Portuguese man o’ war that is not far from her, and is heading in her direction. Above the surface, Dom shoots the man o’ war with his grenade launcher. After Dom successfully kills it, Jane proceeds to uncover the virus sample. Before swimming to the surface however, Jane is shot by an underwater tranquilizer by a mysterious diver. The diver grabs her unconscious body and swims away. Above the surface, Dom spots a speedboat nearby. Once he sees Jane’s body hauled onto the speedboat, the divers shoot at his amphibious vehicle with an RPG-7. Using his enhanced reflexes and timing, Dom shoots the rocket out of the sky before it strikes him. Thinking that they had killed Dom, Jane’s captors steer away. Luckily, Dom’s watch has a tracking device, allowing him to follow the divers. The locater brings him to a small ship. Once he infiltrates the ship, he fights armed humans. Along the way to his watch, he comes across the room that Jane is locked in. After freeing her and returning her revolver, they continue through the ship. When they enter the bridge of the ship, they find a man holding a syringe of the HEV sample, laughing before injecting himself. To Dom’s surprise and horror, the man, who Jane recognizes as a bioterrorist named Charles Burr, mutates, growing spikes all over his body, and his skin transforming into an exoskeleton. Dom quickly grabs his watch, and he and Jane quickly retreat while emptying what bullets they have into the charging, mutated Burr. As soon as they jump off the ship, Burr erupts, spewing acid in all directions, obliterating his ship in the process. The ocean waters keep Dom and Jane safe from the explosion. Fortunately, Dom’s amphibious vehicle was at a safe distance from the explosion, so they both climb aboard and drive back on land. Jane decides to tell Dom what she had kept from him. She tells him that she works for a non-government, anti-bioterrorism organization called the Progenitor Viral Resistance. Knowing that he can now officially trust Jane, he pulls off his helmet, showing her his face for the first time. At first, she is shocked at the sight of his eyes, but he explains to her about the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Before Dom continues his explanation, Jane asks Dom for his cell phone and calls the PVR leader, known as The Vaccinator. Jane puts the phone on speaker phone, so Dom can openly explain HEV to both Jane and the Vaccinator. Dom drives Jane and Felicia to the PVR’s main headquarters (after Jane tells gives him the directions of where it is), and agrees to work with the Vaccinator, while having Felicia under PVR care, so he doesn’t have to worry about her safety on his dangerous missions. After obtaining a few more HEV samples (these times, without any progenitor-virus interference), he and Jane fly to the Amazon Rain Forest on The Vaccinator’s private jet to obtain one of the last samples. In the dense jungle, he and Jane are forced to fight more T-Virus infected animals, to his disgust. Once he finds the specific location of the sample, however, all there is is a dug-out pit. Using his heightened senses, Dom realizes that the HEV sample was stolen not long ago, so it still must be around the area. When tracking down the thief, he and Jane meet a girl who is about the same age as him, named Levi Holiday. She tells them that someone is trying to capture her, and she needs to leave the forest. Dom promises her that he will keep her safe and escort her out of Brazil, but he has to find an important possession of his, first. Not long into the search for the thief, they are attacked by a giant cobra. When Dom yells at Jane and Levi to retreat, the cobra successfully sinks a third of its fangs into his left arm. Screaming in pain, he fires an Anti-B.O.W. gas grenade, which was given by the Vaccinator, at the cobra’s head, knocking it out. Now poisoned, Dom begins to experience early symptoms of the cobra’s venom: nausea and severe dizziness. When Dom collapses on his knees, Tony Wesker makes his appearance. Levi identifies him as the man who is trying to capture her. Tony tells Dom that he has an antidote to the snake’s venom, as well as the HEV sample. Hearing this, the greatly weakened Dom attacks Tony. With luck and Jane’s support fire, Dom successfully defeats (but doesn't kill) Tony, and obtains the HEV sample along with the antidote. Tony throws a smoke grenade, and disappears with his pet snake. Taking a few deep breaths, Dom leaves South America with Jane and Levi. Trivia *It would have been more logical for the divers to leave Jane for the Neptunes to finish off. However, they brought her with them for the purpose of raping her, which they did. Luckily for Jane, she never became pregnant. Category:Games